Go Glows/Yellow/Love Robin
The Yellow Glow Powers, or… the fictional physics with which addresses the Glow Powers in her stories. ;The Wielders: :Goldrush, aka Shego Yellow of Team Shego ;Super-Dimemsional :Although Yellow is considered as the power of Speed, it is in truth a misnomer. :Yellow is actually a time-like Axis; rotations along it causes a disproportionate temporal distortion in a fashion similar, but not identical, to that experienced by bodies in relativistic motion approaching the Speed of Light. Which is not to say that Shego Yellow, aka Goldrush, is moving that fast. It is just similar in many aspects. :Shego and anything with her inside the Yellow cavitation experiences a rate of time faster than everything outside of it. To her, the world appears to be moving much slower. :Which means she can simply walk across a room and still be faster than most people. Her battles with her native dimension's Kim Possible were often short, and yet not nearly as one-sidedly decisive as one would imagine as Kim was able not only to fight by "knowing without knowing", minimizing how much of her actions she telegraphed, but by avoiding close-quarter combat, leaving herself as much reflectively reactive space as possible. Something which abundantly frustrated the yellow villainess to no end. :Even without the Glow active, Shego's reflexes are approximately five times faster than most normal humans, yet on a par with an alert Kim Possible. Like many of the Glow wielders, there is some residual power infused into her aura, explaining the swiftness of her "passive" reactions. :With her Glow up, her habitual degree of rotation along the Yellow Zth super-dimension produces ratios from 20:1 to roughly 300:1 or for her about five minutes passing for every one second for the rest of the world. She claims her personal best at about 360:1. However attaining these higher speeds require Goldrush to expend greater physical energy within the cavitation of the dimensional interface. In layman's terms: the higher the temporal ratio she wishes to have with outside the Glow, the faster she has to move inside it. Meaning from power walks, through jogging, to outright running. :An additional and integral part of the Glow infusion, Goldrush's brain has the innate ability to track the subjective and objective temporal differentiation. :Interestingly it needs to be remarked the Yellow Axis is not time. At least not in the way we are familiar with the concept of time as a fourth dimension of the Minkowski model of realspace as we experience it. :For as much as one would intuitively expect something within the Glow to degrade, corrode, or otherwise suffer effects expected of the passage of time at any pace, typically referred to as aging… they do not. One would imagine Shego would age at a faster rate than all about her as the aforementioned relativistic temporal dilation models. :Yet she does not. :The working theory is the Yellow Zth super-dimensional axis is NOT Time, but a time-like component. What we perceive and experience as a single dimension which we label as "time" may in fact be comprised of more than one aspect in the same way the Euclidean model of space is comprised of three. Which we label as length, width, and depth. Thus it may be "Pace" and "Aging", to apply a couple of convenient labels, are but two components of what we perceive and consider to be solely one dimension. :Which so far matches exactly what is observed with Goldrush and the Yellow super-dimensional Axis: she affects her Temporal Aspect of Pace, while leaving her Temporal Aspect of Aging unaffected and synced to realtime. Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept